Living in a Database
by SnowTime
Summary: Fiction was stranger than real life, but that doesn't really apply to him, does it? The life he thought was real was fiction as well. Neji still can't quite wrap his mind around his existence, or rather, the whole existence of his former world. Oneshot, drabble-like.


**Disclaimer: I do not own either Naruto or Digimon.**

 **A/N: I am totally not updating what I should be updating...**

 **This is just a weird thing that I thought up of. It's more of a drabble-like oneshot that probably doesn't make much sense or have much in general. It goes from first generation Digimon to Tri.**

* * *

 **~Living in a Database~**

* * *

When he opened his eyes, it was to a bright and cloudless blue sky. Raising a hand to shield his eyes from the bright lights, he could only groggily think before leaping to his feet alarm.

Colorless eyes looked down at his body, that showed no hint of anything that had ever happened. No tears or blood, as if it had all been a bad dream.

 _'Didn't I die?'_ Neji couldn't help but look down at his body and tried to look for any sign of damage. There weren't any. He then looked around at his surroundings, trying to sense the life in them...

But... something felt off. As if everything was fake... or was he the fake one?

xxxxx

Neji had come to a conclusion that this was another world and a rather strange one. There were only odd creatures around, he had never seen another human... but then again, he wasn't quite sure if he was one either.

He had come across those creatures quite often. Digimon, they called themselves. They felt dead, yet alive, a truly strange feeling. They had no chakra, _he_ had no chakra... Everything just feels like a surreal dream... but there were things that showed it wasn't a dream.

For one, he doesn't believe he can think of such things to such clarity when he had never even thought of anything like them.

Second, although it wasn't chakra... there was something that felt oddly like electrical currents running through everything. Data the creatures called it, and when they died, they reverted to data.

Still, he thought to himself, _'I'm pretty sure I am still dead.'_

He lingered and floated about after noticing he could do it a few days past staying in this strange world. He rather liked the free feeling, although a little frustrated when nothing could see him or touch him, he truly was a spirit running wild in the world.

xxxxx

For the first time today, there were humans around. Human children though.

There were seven of them, and they were all running from an aggravated digimon each paired with their own, baby digimon.

This reminded him of some stray data he had come across once, and he too, was apparently the leftover data of something... it was a bit hard to wrap his head around. Nevertheless, he had once come across a cat-like digimon that was waiting for something, or to be more, someone.

Digidestined.

 _'I wonder...'_

xxxxx

After watching over the seven for a while, he decided to approach a little closer. To his luck, there was a response from them: the beep of a curious looking device he had seen glow quite a few times and their screams.

"What, what are you?!" Tai they called him, he was a bit like Naruto in his opinion... just less stupid. Few people can be stupider than Naruto in his opinion. He may have been beaten by him and acknowledge him, but it doesn't mean he has to say Naruto was a very smart individual.

"Ghost!" was the response from most of the others as well as just going speechless from fright.

"So, you guys can see me. I am Hyuga Neji, a pleasure to meet you seven." His stoic face allowed a slight smile to cross it as he met the seven that would undoubtedly do something special. There were no other humans around after all, they had to mean something.

xxxxx

The humans and their partner digimon could see him, but the other inhabitants of the world still cannot. Nor can he physically interact with the world either as per usual. As time went on, he began to felt the 'data' within him more clearly. It was like a house built with bricks, carefully constructed to make something. Except he was an anomaly, a bug in the data that wasn't supposed to exist. Until someone correct that bug, that in extension makes him, he was going to be sticking around for a pretty long time.

"Hey, Neji." Izumi, or Izzy as most people called him, called out to him through the 'real world' to him in the digital world.

"Yes?" Neji had told him what he was a while ago, at least what he thought he was until Gennai confirmed it for them that yes, he was indeed some data from some game that got mixed in and wasn't cleared... it felt odd learning. So was he real or false?

"We're... going to do a Reboot..." The red hair boy hesitated and looked uncertain as he looked through the screen at Neji.

"Hm, my existence wasn't something that was meant to be in the first place. I don't mind passing on. Go ahead with the reboot, I only wish you all the best of luck in the future..." The other members of their small group all started to tear up as Neji waved at them. His existence was long and odd, but it was an interesting time. "If I'm lucky, I do not get deleted, but I am a bit doubtful."

He actually still wasn't too sure about the whole concept of data, the internet and the whatnot... it was a bit too complicated for him.

"The only destiny that everyone shares… is death. Perhaps there is an afterlife even for data like us."


End file.
